


1000 Words

by frigidphoebe



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Photography, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigidphoebe/pseuds/frigidphoebe
Summary: Adam has been wanting to do something with Lawrence for a while, and now he finally has the chance to fulfil his fantasy.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get this out for 2 years, but now I've finally had the time to finish it.

“You want to do what?” asked Lawrence, staring at Adam in shock.

“Come on, Larry, it’d be fun. I just want to take some shots of you in bed,” Adam said, looking at his boyfriend imploringly.

“You want to take photos of us while we’re making love,” exclaimed Lawrence.

“It’s not like I’m asking to film you, I just wanna spice things up a bit. No one else is gonna see them; I just think it would be hot,” said Adam, trying to placate Lawrence who was panicking slightly.

“I’ll think about it,” conceded Lawrence.

—

Lawrence came home from work a few days later, having thought about Adam’s proposal.

“Okay, fine, I’ll do it,” Lawrence told his boyfriend, who got more excited by the second.

“Really? You wanna do the whole thing? Can I tie you up, as well?” exclaimed Adam excitedly.

“Yes, fine, you can tie me up. You’re a little horn-dog sometimes,” said Lawrence, taking Adam’s hand and pulling him toward their shared bedroom, “Go and get your camera then, you adorable, little shit.”

Lawrence let go of his boyfriend's hand and Adam all but ran to his darkroom whilst Lawrence started to undress as he walked toward their bed. He then suddenly heard Adam’s voice as he came back with his camera, “Don’t you dare start without me. I want to undress you,” he ordered.

Lawrence stopped mid-way through unbuttoning his shirt, surprised at hearing his usually submissive boyfriend tell him what to do, “Adam… come over here and kiss me already,” he murmured, aroused.

Adam walked over slowly with his camera, looking at Lawrence seductively before stopping right in front of him and placing his hands on his chest. He started to slowly unbutton Lawrence’s shirt, pulling it open and then pushing it off his broad shoulders, letting it fall onto the carpet. He then started to pull his white undershirt up over his head and threw it to the floor.

Lawrence’s eyes widened as Adam started kissing his neck and chest, nipping at his collarbone and licking his nipples, “Adam… that feels so good,” he moaned, running his hands all over his boyfriend and stopping when he reached his adorable, little arse.

Adam’s hands found Lawrence’s belt, almost ripping it from his belt loops, and then started working on the zipper of his pants and pushed them down his legs, all the while kissing him furiously as Lawrence properly felt him up.

Adam pulled away from Lawrence, breathing heavily, “On the bed, now,” he ordered, pushing Lawrence down onto the bed and straddling him as he kissed him, hard.  
Lawrence groaned as he felt Adam’s hand creep into his boxer shorts and curl around him tightly, “Adam, don’t stop…” he cried out as his boyfriend stroked his length, occasionally running his thumb over the head.

Adam pulled away slightly and whispered against Lawrence’s lips, “Lie back against the headboard and reach for the posts.” Adam crawled toward the top drawer of the bedside table, setting his camera on top, and pulled out a length of rope, “When did you sneak that in there?” asked Lawrence, surprised at his boyfriend’s planning.

Adam smirked and ran his hands up Lawrence’s arms, holding them against the bedposts of the four poster bed, “Keep your hands up there,” he said, before tying the rope around his left wrist and looping it around the post, then doing the same to his right wrist.

“Now we just have to remove these,” Adam murmured as he ground down against Lawrence’s erection. Lawrence’s hips jerked up toward Adam’s as he groaned loudly, “Adam! Please… don’t tease me… kiss me,” Lawrence begged. Adam obliged and Lawrence sighed in relief.

Adam shuffled down Lawrence’s strong torso until he was at eye level with his crotch. Lawrence whined as he felt Adam run his nose and lips over his clothed cock, “Adam… God, that’s so nice… take them off,” he pleaded; his boxers were getting much too tight.

After what seemed like an eternity to Lawrence, Adam finally dragged his boxers slowly down his thighs and off the bed along with his socks and then stuck his nose in the crease between Lawrence’s thigh and groin.

Lawrence shuddered as he felt Adam’s breath ghost over his balls and whimpered as he felt Adam’s tongue lapping at the head of his cock, “Ooh Adam, just like that… keep going,” he sighed, gritting his teeth and pulling at the restraints.

Adam pulled away suddenly and completely, moving off the bed and grabbing his camera, leaving Lawrence in shock to the abrupt halt, “Ah, what are y…” he trailed off as he noticed Adam was holding his camera up to his eye, “Adam…”

As Adam looked through the viewfinder he couldn’t help noticing Lawrence’s flushed face and chest, his heavy breathing as he recovered from his teasing, his pleading eyes as they begged for Adam to come back and continue from where he’d left off, and thought about how gorgeous his boyfriend was in this moment.

“Larry, you look so… sexy right now,” said Adam as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Adam, please… come back here,” Lawrence begged, “I need you to do… something.”

“Not yet, Larry, I need some shots of you like this,” Adam whispered, snapping his camera as he relished in his boyfriend’s mild distress. Lawrence was squirming as if he couldn’t get comfortable and his cock was straining and leaking pre-come as it got harder and harder.

After Adam felt he had taken enough photos and tortured Lawrence enough, he walked back to the bed, putting the camera on the side, and crawled over Lawrence’s body, slowly kissing up his thighs and torso.

Lawrence groaned in relief as he finally got some physical contact from his boyfriend and he instinctively reached out to pull him closer, forgetting about his bound hands, “Ow, Adam, come here… please,” he pleaded, arching up as far as he could with his arms pinned.

Adam took mercy on his boyfriend and lowered his body onto Lawrence’s and kissed him, licking at his lips until he felt Lawrence open his mouth and let him in. They both moaned as their tongues mingled and slid against each other, running their hands all over each other’s bodies until Adam pulled away and looked into Lawrence’s eyes, “Do you want me to continue from where I left off?”

“What do you mean by that, Adam?” asked Lawrence before Adam shuffled down his body and he felt that wicked tongue back at his cock. Lawrence sighed as he felt himself pulsing and leaking copiously from the tip inside Adam’s hot, wet mouth. Adam continued to lick and suck at Lawrence’s cock as he shivered and twitched above him, moving his hips upward and pulling at the rope as he tried to put his hands in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Adam! That’s it… just like that,” whimpered Lawrence, thrusting his hips up again. Adam moved his head downward to take Lawrence’s cock further into his throat, trying not to gag and swallowing around him. He started sucking harder and drooling all over Lawrence’s crotch, gagging loudly around him before pulling off with a wet, rough noise and licking at his balls.

“Ooh God, Adam, I love that… do that again,” Lawrence cried out, “Do that to me again and again.”

Adam ran his tongue all over Lawrence’s balls and then took each of them into his mouth, sucking them gently as he curled his hand around him and slowly jerked him off. Lawrence suddenly felt Adam’s tongue slide over his perineum, in between his arse cheeks, and over his hole, “Ah! Please, Adam, I need to come… don’t stop,” he cried as Adam started flicking his tongue over his hole and gently probing and opening him up. Lawrence arched his back and threw his head back into the pillow, groaning at the wet, flicking noise Adam’s tongue was making as he was fucking him with it.

“Adam, I’m begging you… I’m going to explode if you keep doing that,” Lawrence whispered, spreading his thighs further apart.

Adam raised his head from where he was licking his boyfriend. He looked over Lawrence’s sweaty body, paying extra attention to his cock which was as hard as iron and almost purple with how close he was, and he suddenly couldn’t wait a minute longer to fuck his boyfriend.

Adam got up from the bed and shrugged his flannel off his shoulders, followed by his white undershirt and his belt. Then he pulled the zipper of his jeans down and pushed them down his legs along with his boxers and socks. He almost ripped them off in his haste to finally be naked with his boyfriend.

“Adam, get the hell back over here… please,” whined Lawrence, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in frustration. Adam came back to the bed and leapt on top of his boyfriend, smothering him in affection.

“Adam, please… I really need to touch you,” Lawrence murmured in between Adam’s kisses, pressing his body up into Adam’s and straining against the rope. Adam relented, taking pity on his boyfriend after edging him for so long, and he crawled up toward the headboard and started to untie his bound hands, “Hold still, Larry, I can’t untie you when you’re squirming like that,” Adam whispered right into his ear.

When Adam finally got Lawrence’s wrists untied, Lawrence grabbed him and kissed him all over his face and lips, running his hands down his back to his arse. Lawrence moaned in appreciation and squeezed Adam’s arse, pressing kisses to his neck and chest, “God, I needed this… I need you, please get the lubricant,” Lawrence gasped in between kisses.  
Adam got up again and reached toward the drawer he had hidden the rope in and brought out a familiar bottle, squeezing out some of its contents as he settled back in between his boyfriend’s thighs, “Okay, you ready, babe?” Adam asked, smirking again.

“Adam, I’ve been ready for ages. I feel like I’m going to burst,” Lawrence cried out in frustration. He was sweating and flushed from the heat and arousal and his cock was dripping profusely onto his stomach.

“Okay, here we go…” Adam said before slicking his fingers up and slowly inserting one into Lawrence’s entrance. He started moving it in and out, testing how easily Lawrence opened for him, and going by the way Lawrence was grunting and moving his hips toward Adam’s finger, he was ready. Adam inserted another finger and reached up, feeling for his prostate, and when Lawrence’s hips jerked and he cried out again, he followed it with another. He spread his fingers apart, trying to open his boyfriend even more before Lawrence reached down and grabbed his wrist, “Adam, I’m ready… please, just fuck me already,” Lawrence begged for what felt like the hundredth time.

Adam kissed his boyfriend in relief and gently pulled his fingers out of Lawrence’s entrance before lining his cock up against it. He slowly pushed his hips forward and Lawrence grunted as Adam slid into him, “Hey, you okay, babe?” Adam asked, stroking his boyfriend’s hair out of his face.

“Yeah, you can go a little faster… please,” Lawrence said as he stroked his hands up Adam’s chest and rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. Adam groaned from deep within his throat as Lawrence rolled his nipples between his fingers and thumbs before moving his hands up to his hair and running his fingers through it.

“Lawrence… that’s nice,” Adam sighed before Lawrence raised his head and closed his mouth around one of Adam’s nipples. He then placed his hands onto Adam’s back, pulling him toward his mouth as he lapped at his nipple. Adam’s rhythm started to falter, and he pulled away from Lawrence's teasing lips before he could get side-tracked, “Larry, I need you to stop distracting me, okay,” Adam gasped.

“I’m sorry, I just really like touching you… you know that,” Lawrence conceded, stroking Adam’s arse again. Adam laughed shyly and kissed his boyfriend, stroking his shoulders and chest, and sped up his pace again. Lawrence started moaning and writhing in the bed sheets as he started to reach his threshold like he had many times in the last half-hour, but this time Adam wasn’t slowing down and Lawrence’s moans were getting louder the closer he got.

Lawrence was on cloud nine. He was gripping the sheets and moving his hips as Adam slammed into his prostate over and over, and as he looked up at Adam’s face worked up in concentration, he threw his head back into the pillow and came all over his stomach.

“Aaaadam,” Lawrence cried out.

Adam gasped at the way Lawrence tightened around him and rocked into him a few more times as he leant in and kissed his boyfriend, “Hold on for me there, Lawrence,” Adam assured before gripping Lawrence’s hips and coming inside him, groaning loudly.

Adam collapsed on top of his boyfriend and they both laid there for a while, trying to catch their breath.

“Adam, you were right… that was really hot,” Lawrence sighed, ducking his head and kissing Adam on the bridge of his nose. Adam sighed again, “Yeah, it was,” he replied, snuggling further into Lawrence’s chest and wrapping his arms around his torso.

Adam raised his head and looked at his boyfriend, “I’m gonna develop the shots tomorrow and then we can look at them then, okay,” he said, leaning up to kiss Lawrence again.

“Alright, my adorable, little horn-dog,” Lawrence replied, laughing shyly.

“I love you so much, Larry,” Adam smiled, curling into Lawrence’s chest again.

“I love you, too,” Lawrence said, relaxing into the bed, “Goodnight, Adam.”

As Lawrence started to fall asleep, he thought he could hear Adam mumbling, “’Night, Larry.”

He smiled to himself and went to sleep.

—

Adam woke up the next morning to a warm sensation in his groin. He looked over at Lawrence only to find that he wasn’t there and as he woke up properly, he realised Lawrence was causing the heat in his crotch.

Lawrence had disappeared under the covers and he was sucking Adam’s cock, “Lawrence, that feels so good,” Adam murmured, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. He felt Lawrence smiling around his length and rubbing his balls with the palm of his hand.

Adam moaned and gripped Lawrence’s hair tightly causing Lawrence to moan loudly. Adam whimpered at the vibrations Lawrence’s lips and tongue were making as they moved down to his balls. Then he felt Lawrence’s hand curl around his erection and jerk him off quickly as he licked his balls.

Adam was getting close. He started arching his back and writhing in the bed sheets as Lawrence went back to his cock and took him all the way to the back of his throat, “Ooh yes, Lawrence, keep doing that!” Adam cried out in shock.

Lawrence did. He sped up and occasionally swallowed around him until Adam started to reach the edge, “Larry, I’m so close… I’m gonna—” Adam begged before he came down his boyfriend’s throat.

As Adam caught his breath, Lawrence’s head popped out from under the covers followed by his arms pulling Adam to his chest. When Adam came back down from his high, he looked up at Lawrence, “What was that for?” he asked.

“Come on, Adam… after what you did to me last night?” Lawrence replied, smirking. Adam hid his face in Lawrence’s chest, blushing now that he was out of the moment.

“Now come here, gorgeous, we need a shower,” Lawrence whispered, getting up from the bed and gently pulling Adam up with him. Adam followed quickly behind, clinging to his boyfriend’s hands.

—

Adam had been in his darkroom for a few hours when Lawrence heard his name called, “Larry, I’m done. Come and see!” Adam exclaimed excitedly. Lawrence walked into the darkroom and over to where his boyfriend was hanging up the newly developed photos.

Adam was grinning at the photos he’d taken, delighted at seeing the reminders of his fulfilled fantasy.

Lawrence walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, leaning down and nuzzling his face into Adam’s neck. He then ducked his head until his chin was resting on Adam’s shoulder, “Adam, you little shit,” Lawrence sighed, blushing at seeing himself as Adam saw him last night.

Adam leant up and kissed his boyfriend, “I told you it would be hot,” he smirked. Lawrence cupped Adam’s face with his hands, “I’m agreeing with you, as long as these are for our eyes only,” Lawrence replied, kissing Adam all over his face.

“Of course, Larry,” Adam grinned.

“Adam…” Lawrence warned.

“I’m kidding,” Adam relented, “I promise I won’t show anyone, Lawrence.”

“Okay…” Lawrence replied, snuggling into Adam’s neck.

Adam stroked Lawrence’s arms still around his waist, curling into his body.


End file.
